


Carrot Cake

by Dayun



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, JJP are the kinky couple, Jinpil's friendship is the cutest, M/M, a bit of crack, a bit of smut, and Jae just wants to live in peace, being a hybrid is the norm here and everyone is one, honestly I just wanted bunny Wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: "Aren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, hibernating in winter?” At those words Sungjin levels Jae with a deadpan look but the elder just continues. “Wait, is it because Wonpil’s a bunny and therefore has sex like, you know, bunnies?”Dowoon breaks out into laughter badly hidden as a coughing fit while Brian just outright laughs at them and Wonpil kind of wants the ground to swallow him.





	Carrot Cake

**Author's Note:**

> HERE I AM. WRITING ANOTHER FIC. And ignoring all my responsibilities.  
> Anyway in this fic hybrids are the norm and everyone is one. I just couldn't resist with Day6 having official animals sorted to them and I was craving some sungpil (and jjp bc happy seven years JJ Project!!)

 

While hybrids are vastly different from their animal counterpart and most try avoid acting like them, there are still some mannerisms that stick. Like how Wonpil likes to nibble on fruit or how Jackson keeps denying having sniffed Jinyoung’s butt even though they had all caught him mid act.

Or how Jae, being the rooster that he is, always wakes up with the sun and then proceeds to wake up all the other members. Luckily not with a crow.

Though it’s a close call when he opens the door to their room rather loudly while calling, “Hey, get up, you sleepy-aRGH MY EYES!”

He covers his eyes, trying to stumble out of the room backwards and Sungjin throws a pillow at him, rolling them over so Wonpil’s naked form is hidden from view.

“Learn to knock!” Sungjin calls after the elder angrily at the same time that Wonpil lets out a whimper in embarrassment, hiding his face behind his hands at having been caught by one of their members mid act. Again.

 

* * *

 

To say that Wonpil had been reluctant to join a band mostly made out of carnivores would be an understatement. Terrified, afraid, nervous would be better words to describe the feelings he had felt when he got the news about his future group. At first he had been happy about the fact that he could finally be part of a band of course, but that feeling only lasted until he heard who he was to be put together with.

You see, Wonpil comes from a small village inhabited mostly by bunny or other small rodent hybrids, so he had never interacted much with carnivorous ones. Additionally his grandma and parents are very protective and easily scared (like rabbits are prone to be) and it had also rubbed off on him.

So when he enters the practice room to meet his new band mates for the first time, his ears stand erect on top of his head when the first scent that hits him is _fox._

He barely resists the urge to take off in fright when his eyes meet with sharp ones. Red ears twitch when the other person notices him and smiles warmly. It did little to calm his erratically beating heart though.

“Are you Wonpil-ssi, the one who plays synthesizer?” The fox asks him politely, but Wonpil is still in too much shock to really answer, only managing a small nod in return.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kang Younghyun, but you can just call me Brian.” The fox- Brian tells him. “I play bass.”

Wonpil bows politely but doesn’t say anything else in return. Brian seems nice enough, but he is still a fox, his natural enemy, and he can’t help but to feel wary of the other.

“I’m Park Sungjin, I’m the rhythm guitarist and appointed leader.” A raspy voice suddenly speaks up and Wonpil’s heart almost jumps out of his throat when he turns to see another man he hadn’t even noticed because of his nervousness sitting in the corner, fiddling around with a guitar.

The man has broad shoulders and arms, his body not muscular but just built very strong. He lifts his head to look up at him and Wonpil’s heart skips a beat when he sees the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. Then his own eyes travel up a bit to a pair of round ears and he gets the answer to why the other is so broad.

A bear. He’s a _bear_.

Wonpil takes a small step back in fright and almost jumps out of his skin when he bumps against someone’s chest. He turns around in shock and he has to crane his head _up_ to look at the other person that has just entered.

“Oh, sorry about that.” The person apologizes to him before also addressing the other two in the room. “Is this the practice room for DAY6? I’m Jae, your lead guitarist.” He introduces himself casually and Wonpil beams up at the _rooster_ _hybrid_.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Jae!” He chirps happily before hugging the other in welcome, elated to finally have someone here he doesn’t have to be afraid of.

In turn Jae just looks down at him with a bewildered expression at the sudden skinship before turning it at the other people in the room. Sungjin and Brian just shrug their shoulders though, just as confused as him as to why the formerly so anxious and silent hybrid has suddenly become so bright.

But Wonpil just snuggles into Jae’s hoodie, too happy that he doesn’t have to worry for his life to mind his own over eagerness.

 

* * *

 

Even though it’s not the first time that they have been caught in the middle of doing it, by Jae nonetheless, it’s still extremely embarrassing for Wonpil, makes it worse actually.

Sungjin doesn’t really seem fazed by it, though he’s generally not easily fazed by anything. He still gives Jae a glare for having interrupted his morning time with his boyfriend though as he sits down at the table for breakfast.

Judging by the knowing grins on both Dowoon’s and Brian’s face, they also know what happened, but that wasn’t hard to find out when Jae had been screaming about it at the top of his lungs at eight in the morning.

Said hybrid squints at Sungjin’s glare. “What are you being angry for? I should be angry at you for defiling my poor eyes!” The elder says exasperatedly and Wonpil buries his face in his hands to hide his red cheeks once again.

“It’s still our room you just entered, and we’re allowed to do in it what we want.” Sungjin states calmly as he reaches out for his portion of shigeunchi.

“Okay, faire point, but why are you two fornicating all the time!? Aren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, hibernating in winter?”

At those words Sungjin just levels the other with a deadpan look and Dowoon has to muffle his snort in his sleeve, pretending that he was sneezing. Younghyun doesn’t even try to hide his amusement as he just watches the exchange with a bright grin.

“Wait, is it because Wonpil’s a bunny and therefore has sex like, you know, bunnies?”

Dowoon breaks out into laughter badly hidden as a coughing fit while Brian just outright laughs at them and Wonpil kind of wants the ground to swallow him.

“Jae!” He protests loudly, ears standing erect on top his head and hair ruffled. In turn the elder just holds up his hands defensively while Sungjin lets out a sigh.

 

* * *

 

When Dowoon joins their band, Jae, Sungjin and Brian are surprised to see that Wonpil doesn’t seem to be afraid of the other at all, even sidles up to the younger happily as he clings to him. They had thought that he would once again be nervous and afraid like he was when he first met them, actually still is with them. After all Dowoon is a dog hybrid, still a carnivore, and dogs were known to like to chase after rabbits.

But Wonpil had lost all fear he could have towards dog hybrids after befriending Jackson. When he had met the Chinese male, he hadn’t even had the time to be scared before the other was already smothering him with affection in his loud and friendly manner.

So yeah, Wonpil has become rather robust towards dogs through Jackson. And how could he be scared of Dowoon when the younger is still a puppy, radiating nervous yet excited energy and greeting them awkwardly in a mumbled voice.

The three others in the room watch the youngest two as Wonpil shows Dowoon his drum set excitedly.

“Seems like our maknae line will get along well.” Brian says with an amused smile.

Next to him Jae lets out a relieved sigh. “At least I won’t be the sole focus of Wonpil’s aegyo anymore.”

Behind them Sungjin watches the bunny hybrid talk happily in silence. He only gives a grumble in acknowledgement of the others’ words before resuming to tune his guitar.

 

* * *

 

“We’re not animals, Jae. How often do I have to tell you that I don’t hibernate?” Sungjin asks the other in a tone that indicates that the topic isn’t new to him. “And maybe I just like spending quality time with my boyfriend.”

Jae scrunches up his nose at that. “But do you have to always spend it fornicating?”

Wonpil throws a strawberry at the elder in embarrassment, his cheeks a bright red, and Jae lets out an indignant squawk when it hits him square in the face. A warm and big hand intertwines with his and Wonpil turns to see Sungjin smiling softly at him.

“I can’t help it when Wonpil always looks so cute.” The words prompt a smile to spread on Wonpil’s face and Sungjin lifts his hand to kiss his knuckles gently.

Dowoon joins Jae in scrunching up his nose and they both let out an “Ewww” in unison. Brian just watches the scene calmly as he drinks his tea, already used to the display. His phone blinks up with a message and he looks down to read it,

“Mark texted me,” He speaks up and interrupts the others, “They’re coming over here.”

Just then there’s a loud banging on their front door and Sungjin stands up with a longsuffering sigh. The moment he opens the door Jackson and the youngest two of GOT7 stumble in, followed by a much more composed Mark and Youngjae.

“Morning everyone!” Jackson greets them loudly before stopping once he sees Jae’s still disgusted expression. “Why does chicken little look like someone peed on his computer?”

“Jae-hyung caught Wonpil-hyung and Sungjin-hyung doing it when he barged into their room.” Dowoon answers the other dog hybrid, making Wonpil cry out in betrayal while Jae calls “Who are you calling chicken little!?”

The five new comers don’t really look fazed by the news though and Sungjin sits back in his chair as they make themselves comfortable on their couch.

 

* * *

 

After a while of mostly avoiding one half of his band mates and clinging to either Jae or Dowoon, he learns that Brian actually isn’t scary at all.

When hanging out with Jae, it’s a given that Brian will be close by somewhere. And after Dowoon became close with every member, it was kind of impossible for Wonpil to avoid the fox hybrid.

He’s sitting next to Jae on their couch, watching the elder play a video game, something with a lot of characters and a watch, when Brian suddenly walks into the living room. He must have just come out of the shower judging from his damp hair. He opens the fridge and takes out a strawberry milk from his compartment before plopping down on the loveseat next to them.

Wonpil immediately stiffens at how close the carnivore is and automatically slides closer to Jae, clinging to his arm. In that moment the elder dies on screen though and he pulls out his arm from Wonpil’s hold.

He turns towards the younger with a slightly annoyed expression. “Stop acting cute, Wonpil. It’s distracting.”

To retaliate he pouts up at the taller, nuzzling his shoulder. In turn Jae lets out a sound of disgust and tries to scoot as far away from Wonpil as possible. “No, Wonpil. Stop it, you idiot.”

Wonpil glares at him when he hears the insult, his ear flat against his head as he huffs. Before he can unleash another attack out of spite, a deep voice interrupts them and Wonpil jumps slightly in shock.

“Come on, Jae, don’t be so mean.” Brian admonishes the other with a small smile. Wonpil had almost forgotten that the fox hybrid is in the room as well and wonders since when he has become so relaxed around him.

Brian turns his small smile towards him. “Jae is the idiot for being so mean, right?”

Next to him Jae lets out an indignant squawk of protest but is ignored as Wonpil nods at Brian hesitantly. Brian’s smile widens at the successful interaction with the bunny hybrid.

Wonpil eyes the strawberry milk in the other’s hand for a moment and his nose twitches before he catches himself and bites his lips, drawing back a bit. Brian doesn’t miss the action though and holds out the pack of milk encouragingly. “Do you want some?”

His gaze flits from the held out treat to Brian’s smile and back to the treat again before he reluctantly scoots a bit closer. His eyes not leaving Brian’s, Wonpil leans forwards slowly to take a small sip from the straw when he doesn’t feel any danger coming from the fox.

Once the sweetness hits his tongue though, he relaxes completely. Not missing a chance, Brian reaches out and pats Wonpil’s hair. The younger immediately stiffens and Brian stills. The elder holds his breath until Wonpil relaxes once more, even leaning into the touch and Brian beams.

Wonpil drinks the strawberry milk happily and lets himself be pet by Brian, the touch comforting. Behind them Jae watches them with a horrified expression, game long forgotten by the strange display.

 

* * *

 

“That’s kinda your own fault, man,” BamBam says as Sungjin nods in agreement, “Also if you call that bad, then try living in our dorm right now.” The other members let out longsuffering sighs along the snake hybrid and Brian lifts an eyebrow at that while Wonpil snickers, already knowing what they mean.

“Try walking into YOUR OWN room and catching two of your friends going at it on YOUR bed.” Jackson wails, clearly having war-flashbacks as he grips his hair while Yugyeom pats his back consolingly.

Brian, Dowoon and Jae still look confused but Sungjin seems to have caught on as he glances at his silently snickering boyfriend.

“Jinyoung’s in heat.” Mark answers simply.

“And we’ve been afraid to leave our rooms in fear of running into him and Jaebum going at it like animals in the kitchen. Again.” Yugyeom adds on, his eyes blank like he’s long died inside and Youngjae turns to pat his back like he had done with Jackson.

At that Dowoon just looks at them horrified as Brian snorts into his tea, hearing information about his friends that he never wanted to know.

 

* * *

 

After finding out that Brian isn’t dangerous at all, Wonpil takes to watching their leader, the only member he hasn’t truly befriended yet. Even though they share a room, they don’t interact much at all. Their closet is neatly separated and Sungjin is more of the silent kind, he also always falls asleep immediately once he hits the mattress. Wonpil would call it a special ability if he hadn’t witnessed Brian falling asleep even faster in the weirdest places first hand.

Wonpil notes that Sungjin seems to be the opposite of him, he tends to stay quiet, avoids skinship, blends into the background and moves slowly. Oh and he eats a lot.

Wonpil watches in morbid fascination as Sungjin and Brian dig into their fourth portion of Samgyeopsal, his own first plate of Gimbap just finished. Next to him Dowoon also slurps his third bowl of Seolleontang happily and Wonpil wonders if all carnivores eat so much. One of Sungjin’s sharp canines rips into a piece of meat and Wonpil startles slightly at the vicious sight.

Once everyone is finished (which takes a while because of Sungjin and Brian), Jae and Dowoon stand up to do the dishes, it being their turn that day. Wonpil watches Sungjin walk towards the sofa in the corner before lying down on it. One moment he was awake and the next Sungjin is already letting out light snores. Wonpil blinks lightly at that before turning to Brian who also saw it.

“That’s almost as fast as you, hyung.” Wonpil whispers in wonder and Brian snorts.

“That’s a bear hybrid for you.”

They watch their leader sleep for a bit before Wonpil notices that he’s only wearing a thin t-shirt while he himself is bundled in his warmest wool sweater because of the cold.

“He’ll catch a cold like this.” He turns to tell Brian, but the elder just shrugs.

“He’s not as temperature sensitive as you, Wonpil. He’ll be fine.” Brian just waves it off with a motion of his hand and Wonpil bites his lip in worry.

“I still think we should wake him up.” He turns expectantly towards the elder, but he’s already walking towards the kitchen, arguing loudly with Jae in English about something.

Wonpil bites his lips and looks at Sungjin snoring lightly on their couch before also standing up and cautiously walking towards the other. He seems to be sleeping peacefully and like this, he doesn’t look menacing at all, Wonpil notes, almost like one of his teddy bears back home, ready to be cuddled with.

Gathering up courage, Wonpil reaches out and shakes Sungjin lightly before immediately drawing back. The elder doesn’t even steer though, only keeps on snoring lightly. Wonpil pokes his shoulder hesitantly, but in turn Sungjin only scratches his tummy in his sleep. The sight makes Wonpil snort, biting his lips in a small grin. The elder had just looked so much like a typical bear from some cartoon doing that action, it was so disarming and, dare Wonpil say almost cute.

Not being so scared of Sungjin anymore, Wonpil shakes him a bit stronger now. “Hyung, wake up, you’ll catch a cold if you sleep like this.”

But Sungjin only gives a grumble before turning his back towards Wonpil, his ears and tail twitching lightly. Wonpil bites his lip again at that as he watches the small tail. He pokes it and it twitches again.

He snickers silently into his hand at that, reaching out to poke it again, only for the small stump to twitch lightly once again. It’s just so cute.

His hand is just about to poke it again when his wrist is suddenly grasped, stopping him mid motion. Wonpil looks up in shock, heart in his throat when his eyes meet Sungjin’s, his expression grumpy from being woken up.

“Yah, stop doing that.” The elder admonishes him with a raspy voice and Wonpil’s heart beat quickens, but not from fear this time.

“S-sorry hyung, I just didn’t want you to catch a cold.” He quickly tells the other. Sungjin’s eyes soften at that, happy that Wonpil was worried about him.

Wonpil’s heart is still beating rapidly and he’s sure that the elder can feel his quick pulse from where he still has his grip around his wrist. To his surprise though Sungjin suddenly tucks him closer.

“Thank you for caring, but please wake me up differently next time. I’m sure you also don’t like it when someone keeps playing with your tail.” And then he reaches behind Wonpil to tug lightly at the younger’s fluffy tail playfully.

What they both don’t expect though is for Wonpil to outright mewl at the sudden sensation. Wonpil immediately slaps a hand over his own mouth, face turning a bright red as he looks at Sungjin with eyes wide in shock who’s looking back at him with equally wide eyes.

“What. Was that.” Jae’s voice suddenly interrupts them and Wonpil turns in mortification to see the other three band members standing in the doorway, watching them with shocked expressions.

If it’s even possible Wonpil turns even redder before springing up and running into his room. Sungjin watches him leave, his own cheeks tinted in a light blush.

 

* * *

 

Wonpil snickers lightly, having gone through the same too when he had visited the back then still JJ Project dorm years back, only to find it looking like a zoo and Jinyoung and Jaebum mating loudly and wildly in the middle of the living room. He hadn’t been able to sleep for a whole week, the image of his best friend’s round behind haunting him.

He shares a knowing smile with Sungjin, knowing that he also caught them like that in his long years of friendship with Jaebum too. Though he can’t imagine what it must be like to share a dorm with them when it happens. Wonpil stills though when he catches Jae squinting at him from the corner of his eyes.

“I heard some strange noise coming from the kitchen two nights ago. Don’t tell me that was y-“ Before the elder can finish his question, Wonpil is already springing up from his seat and pulling Sungjin with him.

“It was nice talking to you all, but Sungjin and I have plans!” Wonpil says loudly and drags a smug looking Sungjin towards their room before the others can even say anything. Brian chokes on his tea at the revelation and Dowoon just scoots as far away from the table as possible with a disgusted expression.

In turn Jae just looks into the non-existent camera like he was in The Office™. Mark pats his shoulder consolingly.

 

* * *

 

The room is so cold, even under the blanket he can feel the frost biting at his skin, his limbs cold even when he’s curled together. As a bunny hybrid, Wonpil is very sensitive to temperature changes. And it being the middle of winter and their heaters being shut off in the night, it’s not really great for Wonpil. His teeth chatter lightly and he burrows deeper into his blanket, ears lying flat against his head to minimize the heat loss as much as possible.

“I can hear you trembling even from down here, Wonpil.” He had been so distracted by the cold that he hadn’t noticed Sungjin waking up because of him.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” He mumbles.

“Don’t apologize, just come down here.” The elder tells him and Wonpil stills in surprise. He gnaws his bottom lip, but in the end the cold wins and he’s climbing down his bunkbed.

Sungjin is already lifting the blanket for him and Wonpil quickly climbs in, lying down next to him. Underneath the blanket it’s extremely warm, a big contrast to his own bed as Sungjin’s body is radiating heat like a furnace.

Much to Wonpil’s surprise though Sungjin winds one big arm around him and pulls him to lie on top of him. “You’re freezing.” The elder whispers quietly, voice rough from sleep, and rubs circles into Wonpil’s small back to warm him up. Wonpil feels heat curl through him, Sungjin’s body warm and big underneath him, and he’s happy that the blush that is surely on his cheeks isn’t visible in the dark.

The elder still catches his gaze though as Wonpil looks up at him, aware that Sungjin can feel his rapidly beating heart against his own. A big and warm hand starts to card through his hair, smoothing his ears back before cupping his nape gently.

He doesn’t know who leans in first, only aware of the feeling of Sungjin’s mouth against his own. The elder’s lips are a bit chapped but still soft, and he moves his head slightly, pulling Wonpil closer and deepening the kiss.

Sungjin’s tongue is hot and wet as it slides against his own, entering his mouth and tasting Wonpil languidly. The hand on his back slides lower and starts to knead his behind slowly but firmly. It’s hot underneath the blanket as they keep kissing each other sensually. After a while they part, a small string of saliva still connecting their lips, and Sungjin smiles lazily at him. The hand still on his nape guides him to lie his head underneath the elder’s chin, and Wonpil nuzzles Sungjin’s jaw, his own cheeks dusted a bright pink unseen in the dark.

“Good night, Wonpil.” Sungjin breathes out, kissing one of his ears softly.

“Good night, hyung.” He answers quietly, closing his eyes and burrowing into the warmth.

 

* * *

 

The door slams shut behind them and Wonpil leans his forehead against it with a defeated sigh. Sungjin kisses the back of his nape as Wonpil lets out a whine in embarrassment. Now even the GOT7 members knew what he and Sungjin had been  up to.

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” Sungjin tries to calm him but Wonpil just turns around in his arms to look up at the other in disbelieve.

“How is that not bad? It's bad enough that our members always catch us, but I really didn’t need the GOT7 members also knowing what we do!” He protests in what he will deny as a whiney tone. The taller chuckles lightly at his boyfriend, kissing the pout that he will never confess to finding unbearably cute.

“Well, it can’t be worse than what they must have caught Jinyoung and Jaebum doing.” Sungjin reasons and Wonpil stills, inwardly agreeing with him since they’re both speaking from experience with the cat pair.

“Still…” Wonpil mutters nonetheless and Sungjin smiles, pinching one of the smaller’s long ears lightly.

“You’re so cute, Wonpil.”

 

* * *

 

The pillows under them are soft as he cuddles closer against Jinyoung, some action movie playing on the TV as they lie on the sofa in the GOT7 dorm. Jinyoung lets out what sounds like a small purr, black tail swishing lazily as Wonpil nuzzles into his chest. The other has truly grown and filled out in the years that they have known each other.

In his first years as trainee he had shared a small dorm with Jinyoung. At the beginning he had been cautious around the cat hybrid, still unused to the presence of a carnivore, especially one so aloof. Jinyoung was mostly silent, always reading some book and staying to himself.

It wasn’t until an especially cold winter day that left Wonpil bundled up in his thickest hoodie and shivering, looking for some warmth in their small dorm, when he found a pile of pillows with Jinyoung perched atop it in their living room.

Jinyoung was curled into a small ball as he basked in the bit of warmth that the sunlight shining through the window provided. It seemed like the cat hybrid had taken all the pillows in their dorm and arranged them in the small spot of sunlight to have a warm place to nap.

One feline eye opened slowly to look at him blearily, taking in Wonpil’s shivering form, ears laying flat against his hair in the cold. Jinyoung then stretched out one of his arms, hand held out for him and Wonpil looked at him, really looked at him.

In that moment Jinyoung looked just like him, young, small, and just as insecure as him. So he took the hand that was just the same size as his and let himself be pulled onto the pillow fort. Jinyoung wrapped an arm around him and Wonpil burrowed into the other’s chest, basking in the warmth that they brought each other. Their bony limbs bumped against each other as they arranged themselves into a comfortable position. A light rumble erupted from Jinyoung’s chest and it took a while for Wonpil to realize that Jinyoung was _purring_ , his black tail swishing happily at the warmth.

Wonpil peeked up at Jinyoung, his eyes closed in a serene expression as he continued his nap. It was then that Wonpil realized that maybe Jinyoung wasn’t aloof at all, that maybe he had just kept his distance conscious of Wonpil’s discomfort, and had actually been just as lonely as him.

Wonpil is reminded of that moment that started their friendship as he lies on top of Jinyoung. He props his chin up on the other’s chest. Between dance practice and puberty Jinyoung has grown a lot, is now taller and broader than Wonpil.

Feeling the other’s gaze, Jinyoung turns his eyes away from the screen to meet Wonpil’s slightly crossed ones. He lifts one eyebrow questioningly and Wonpil lays his head onto his arm.

“Remember when it was announced that you would debut in a duo called JJ Project and had to leave our dorm?” He asks quietly, prompting a grin from Jinyoung.

“And you almost passed out when you met Jaebum-hyung for the first time?”

At those words Wonpil slaps the other’s chest lightly as Jinyoung laughs happily at the memory. “You couldn’t even be in one room with him without breaking out into a sweat.”

“Well, a panther is a big step up from a black cat!” He tries to defend himself but Jinyoung just keeps laughing happily.

The truth is that the first time Wonpil had met Jaebum, he had been scared to the bones. It was his first time ever encountering a big cat, especially one with a look as scary as Jaebum’s. It hadn’t been until Jinyoung had scratched Jaebum under the chin and the taller had turned into an absolute puddle in his friend’s arms, eyes closed and crescent in bliss, that Wonpil had started to relax around him. It had still taken him some time though to be truly comfortable around Jaebum.

He also thinks that his relationship with Jinyoung and the other members joining them had softened the other a lot. (And his own relationship with his band members also helped a lot.)

Jinyoung studies his face for a bit before opening his mouth to ask Wonpil a question, lips still curled into a satisfied grin. “How is it going with that leader of yours?”

Wonpil’s shoulders and ears stiffen at that and suddenly the explosions happening on TV are the most interesting thing he’s ever seen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He answers indignantly, still avoiding the other’s eyes.

In turn Jinyoung’s grin widens mischievously. “You know I saw you two kissing in front of the vending machine, right?”

The words prompt a groan out of Wonpil as he buries his face in his arms out of embarrassment. “We might be dating.” Are the muffled words said in a small voice heard from between his arms.

Jinyoung’s eyebrows lift at that and Wonpil sits up, ears flat against his head and cheeks red as he bites his lips. “But don’t tell anyone! It’s still rather new and I don’t want hyung to feel uncomfortable with other people knowing.” He tells his best friend and Jinyoung mimics zipping his mouth shut in return.

But just then another voice speaks up, surprising the two. “Don’t tell anyone what?” Jaebum asks them suspiciously and Jinyoung and Wonpil spring up from the couch. Jinyoung immediately sidles up to the other’s side and nuzzles his face against his shoulder.

“Jaebum, you’re back! I missed you so much.” He purrs, clearly trying to distract his boyfriend. In return Jaebum just squints at him, but amusement is shining clear in his eyes and his lips are undeniably curled in satisfaction at the words.

Wonpil tries not to cringe at the two cats in front of him acting like they’re in heat, relieved that Jinyoung managed to divert the topic but wishing that they could at least control their hormones. Luckily the front door slams open then and Jackson enters, his loud greeting sounding uncannily like barking and interrupting the two cats.

At least his and Sungjin’s relationship is totally forgotten when Jackson’s tail starts wagging in excitement when he spots Wonpil, and the next second he has a lap full of a happy overgrown puppy.

 

* * *

 

Brian looks into his mug contemplatively while Mark and Jackson try to cheer up a catatonic Jae, comparing Sungjin and Wonpil to Jinyoung and Jaebum and how out of the two he had the far less worse choice since the two cats have a rather voyeuristic streak in them.

All that talk about, well, certain actions remind Brian of when Jinyoung had come over with Jaebum to visit Wonpil, but the bunny hybrid had been out getting groceries and Brian had to get to university, so he had let them unsupervised in their dorm for a while-

“Hyung,” Dowoon’s voice interrupts his musings and Brian looks up to see the younger looking at him with a pale face.

“Last week when Jinyoung-hyung and Jaebum-hyung came over, their clothes were totally dishevelled and our pillows were thrown off the couch when I walked into the room.”

Brian’s mouth opens and closes at the new information, his dreaded suspicion becoming true. He turns towards the youngest three still sitting on their, soon to be discarded, couch unknowingly of what might have happened on it.

“Uh, you might want to sit somewhere else.”

 

* * *

 

Sungjin rolls his hips languidly, his manhood dragging against Wonpil’s inner walls slowly, drawing small whimpers from rosy lips. Small droplets of sweat run down Wonpil’s pale neck and Sungjin makes sure that the blanket around them doesn’t fall down. Wonpil cranes his head up as much as possible, nosing at Sungjin’s jaw and the elder gets the notion and leans down to kiss Wonpil sweetly.

“Sungjinnie,” Wonpil moans into the kiss as Sungjin keeps his steady rhythm, rolling his hips more than thrusting and taking his time with the younger. He nuzzles Wonpil’s cheek and the younger pushes back into Sungjin with each roll of his hips, trying to get him to go faster.

There were very few problems with him being a bunny hybrid dating a bear hybrid, but there are still some. For example Wonpil is always on the move, his small heart beating quickly and keeping him always on alert as he does his tasks quickly. Sungjin on the other hand likes to take his time with things, always calm and moving slowly, it gets even worse in winter when he becomes increasingly tired and laid back.

It also affected their sex life. While Sungjin might hold out longer, Wonpil has a lot more stamina and can come for more often than Sungjin. Additionally Sungjin likes to make love to him slowly, and while Wonpil also enjoys it, his instincts drive him to move faster once he gets really into it. But they have learned to work around each other, found a solution for it.

Wonpil pushes lightly at Sungjin’s shoulder and the elder immediately pulls out carefully, lying down and pulling the blanket back up around them as Wonpil straddles him. He lets the younger take charge so he can move at the tempo he needs while Sungjin leans back, and frankly, enjoys the view. Receiving a kiss on the tip of his nose for the sweet care of covering Wonpil’s rosy skin with the blanket so the smaller doesn’t get cold, he then grips Wonpil’s hips and holds him steady. Wonpil reaches behind himself and lines Sungjin’s member up, the head poking his swollen entrance before he starts to sink down.

He whimpers at the stretch and Sungjin draws circles onto his hipbone with his thumbs soothingly.

“Careful, Wonpil. Is it too much?” The elder asks in concern but Wonpil shakes his head in return, biting his lips as he sinks farther down, the elder’s grip on his hips keeping him from going too fast and hurting himself.

This is one of the other few problems that comes with their physiologies. With Sungjin being a bear hybrid and Wonpil being a bunny hybrid, they sometimes had problems of making Sungjin fit. Wonpil needed a lot of stretching and prep before Sungjin could enter him, but they made it work.

He lets out a small mewl when he finally sinks down to the hilt, his walls stretched impossibly wide and struggling to accommodate the taller. He’s filled to the brim, tears gathering in his eyes at the sensation and Sungjin pulls him down by the nape to press kisses to his lashes softly, whispering praise.

“You’re doing so great, Wonpillie-“ Before he can say anything more though, Wonpil is already lifting his hips and lowering them back down. Sungjin lets out a low groan at the sudden sensation. “You really recover fast.” He chuckles breathlessly and Wonpil rubs their noses together before sitting back up and setting a fast pace.

 

* * *

 

Loud screams and a crashing noise like something breaking interrupts their kiss and Sungjin draws back with a frown. He lets out a longsuffering sigh when he hears BamBam shriek loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Wonpil looks up at his boyfriend with a sympathetic smile and gets onto the tip of his toes to press a kiss to his chin softly.

“How about you deal with it later? For now Jae and Mark can handle it.” He suggests softly and Sungjin smiles down at him, winding an arm around Wonpil’s waist and pulling him onto his lap as he sits down on his bunk.

The younger cards through his hair soothingly and Sungjin closes his eyes, leaning into the touch as Wonpil scratches behind his ears lightly. He had been so against skinship before, Wonpil must have really turned him soft.

Sungjin cranes his head up and Wonpil rubs their noses together before kissing him. The elder’s tongue prods at his lips and Wonpil parts them to grant his tongue entrance. They kiss leisurely, Sungjin’s hands slipping into his pants and kneading his behind in the same slow tempo.  

Then the elder guides his hands down, pulling Wonpil’s pants with them.

The door bangs open and Jae enters, “Hey, we’re going furniture shopping, you guys coming with u-aAHHRG SERIOUSLY!?”

To make it even worse Jackson also plops inside to see what all the commotion is about while Jae stumbles out with his eyes covered. The dog hybrid laughs gleefully at the sight before also walking back out, screaming “You guys won’t believe what I just saw! Or actually you probably will!” on his way to the living room.

Wonpil drops his head into the crook of Sungjin’s neck to hide in embarrassment while the other just lets out a groan in annoyance.

What were these big ears good for if he never managed to hear Jae before he could walk in on them?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the bad crack in this fic. Honestly this story actually started as angst but I kinda drifted off.  
> Please tell me what you thought and if you would maybe like more in this verse!!


End file.
